1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stabilizer, and more particularly, to a stabilizer for a polymer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the chemical industry, synthetic polymers have been widely applied in various fields such as adhesives, photoresists, electrolyte membrane of fuel cells, and insulating materials.
In general, polymers need to withstand high temperature processing and are used under light and heat. Therefore, oxidation and changes to the chemical structure of the polymer during processing or use cause chemical changes such as degradation and fading (such as yellowing) to the polymer. To improve the issues, various additives are usually added to the polymer to reduce the degree of degradation, crosslinking reaction, or fading of the polymer. The additives are, for instance, lubricants, antioxidants, stabilizers, and tougheners.
JP4958438 discloses a composition including a hindered phenolic antioxidant having a phenolic hydroxy group, a secondary amine compound, and a sulfur-containing compound having a thioether group. JP-A 2002-241574 also discloses a thermoplastic resin composition including a hindered phenolic antioxidant and a sulfur based stabilizer. TW Patent Application No. 88104432 discloses a stabilizer containing phosphorus trichloride and sulfide. TW Patent Application No. 93103287 discloses a stabilizer containing phosphite and phosphonates. TW Patent Application No. 94123139 discloses a stabilizer containing propionate alkyl ester. Although currently many polymer additives have been developed for preventing degradation to the polymer, issues of degradation or fading still exist for compositions or polymers using a stabilizer under conditions of light and heat.
As a result, the development of a stabilizer suitable for polymers is urgently needed for preventing issues of degradation or fading of the polymer and to increase the degree of chemical change resistance of the polymer.